My heart is blue
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. "Harry eut un sourire coupable, l'envie de l'embrasser revint encore plus forte. Draco se sentait niais et débile dans le même temps. Et ses battements de cœur de repartir de plus belle. Le sourire de Harry lui donnait envie d'écrire des poèmes." Sous une lune bleue, Draco rencontre Harry. Et entre alcool et joint, le coup de foudre opère. [OS] TW drogues et un peu d'infidélité
_Bonjour/bonsoir_

 _Les persos et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas._ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **My heart is blue**

* * *

 _«_ ** _Under blue moon I saw you_** _  
_ ** _So soon you'll take me_**

 ** _Up in your arms_**

 ** _Too late to beg you or cancel it... »_** ** **(1)****

Ils ne parlaient pas, leur silence remplissait l'habitacle d'une chape de plomb, pesante et lourde. Draco monta le volume de la radio, souhaitant dissiper le malaise, en vain. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, il espérait que son ami rompe le silence, qu'il dise un mot, n'importe quoi. Ce néant de parole l'angoissait.

« Il s'appelle comment ton pote déjà ?

\- Harry.

\- Oh. »

Ils s'étaient un peu disputés avant de venir, son couple – bien que le terme ne lui convint pas – battait de l'aile après seulement trois mois de relation, plus le temps passait et plus il se désintéressait de la personne qu'il découvrait, cependant le peu d'affection que son ami lui apportait retardait l'échéance de la rupture. Ou, alors, il le jetterait quand il l'aurait descendu plus bas que terre, juste parce qu'il était un connard misandre.

Un quartier pavillonnaire se profilait à l'horizon, les lampadaires éclairaient les rues calmes et vides.

« C'est là qu'il habite ?

\- Ouais. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, il était peut-être parfois insupportable mais son ami commençait à le battre dans cette catégorie. Il casserait une fois la soirée finie – s'il ne buvait pas jusqu'à l'ivresse et si sa langue voulait bien rester sagement dans sa poche. Son ami se gara devant une maison au portail blanc, un chat passa devant les phares allumés et ses yeux chatoyèrent un instant. Ils sortirent de la voiture, une vague mélodie leur parvenait, marquée par des basses.

« Faudra qu'on parle, une fois la soirée finie. »

Les yeux de son ami brillèrent, il se tourna vers le blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pensait-il à une discussion où Draco lui déclarerait ses sentiments, qu'il lui dirait que la communication n'était pas son fort, ce qui expliquait son comportement renfermé – comportement renfermé qui était en fait à prendre comme de la réserve amoureuse. Il ricana. Son ami l'enlaça et Draco se sentit encore plus vide.

Un rire moqueur les interrompit.

« Je ne veux aucune séance de bécotage dans ma maison ce soir. Ou alors j'vous vire. J'ai horreur des gens qui se lèchent les amygdales, putain.

\- Bonsoir Harry. » rigola l'ami de Draco en lui tendant la main.

Vraisemblablement Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une fausse moue dégoûtée sur le visage et un joint entre les doigts. La fumée suivait les mouvements de sa main, de droite à gauche. Son chapeau penchait trop vers la droite, menaçant de rencontrer le sol tout moment. Et bordel, qu'il était canon ! Mais c'était indécent d'avoir de genre de pensées alors qu'il était « en couple ».

« Garde ta main là où elle est, elle doit être pleine de microbes. Bonsoir Draco. » le salua Harry – et celui-ci se sentit troublé par le regard vert. « Rentrez, fais froid. »

La musique se précisa une fois à l'intérieur, l'air était saturé de fumée de cigarette, l'odeur de THC prenait à la gorge.

Draco rencontra certains amis de son copain, il fit bonne figure quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser doucement, sans un bruit. On ne remarquerait pas son absence. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même délire, faire l'effort de s'intégrer ne servait à rien : il ne les reverrait plus jamais. La table du salon offrait un large choix de collations, ainsi que d'alcool en tout genre. Avec la nourriture, il n'était pas obligé de se forcer à parler alors qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire il n'avait pas à parler tout court, en fait. Il se servit un verre de whisky coca, qu'il sirota du bout des lèvres, grignota quelques part de pizzas, de cakes salé, d'apéritifs tout en détaillant le salon.

Au vu de la tapisserie orientale, des tableaux mystiques et des statuettes d'éléphants, il se demanda si les parents de Harry aimaient bien l'Inde ou s'il étaient dans un trip chamanique. Oh, et puis, il s'en foutait. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Une vingtaine de personne étaient présentes dans la pièce, la maison ne possédait qu'un étage, et un grand jardin, plongé dans le noir. Un gros chien beige vint subitement s'écraser contre son mollet, lui faisant presque échapper son verre, et frotta son museau contre le dos de sa main. Son cœur de pierre attendri, Draco s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et le caressa.

« Tu t'appelles comment, toi ? Tu t'étouffes pas trop la-dedans ? Viens, on va prendre l'air ensemble. »

L'animal sur les talons, le jeune homme sortit sur la terrasse. Il se sentit mieux, l'atmosphère enfumée du salon derrière lui.

Minuit et une demie heure passée. Il s'assit à même le sol. La soirée allait être longue. Ou il pouvait toujours rentrer chez lui en taxi. Il fallait vraiment qu'il investisse dans un scooter et qu'il gère son angoisse de la conduite, sérieusement. La porte vitrée coulissa, quelqu'un se glissa à l'extérieur et... Harry s'assit en face de lui.

« Re-salut. »

Son sourire illuminait tout le jardin, tout comme ses grands yeux clairs.

« Salut... Tu fausses compagnie à tes invités, alors que c'est toi qui les invites ? »

A peine sa phrase finie, Draco grimaça intérieurement : il ne connaissait même pas le jeune homme qu'il lui faisait un reproche. Bravo. Harry haussa les épaules, ses yeux semblaient lire à l'intérieur de Draco, qui referma sa veste sur son torse.

« Je veux juste discuter avec toi.

\- Oh. »

Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Était-ce du rentre-dedans ou Harry voulait-il vraiment faire sa connaissance ?

« J'ai rien d'intéressant à dire, j'parle pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules, le visage innocent.

« Parle quand tu veux. On peut juste fumer tranquille. »

Le cœur de Draco commençait à ralentir ses battements – d'ailleurs, il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'emballer – peu à peu, il se détendit : Harry n'allait pas le forcer à parler ou le peloter. Alors que le silence commençai à devenir gênant, il se surprit à vouloir lui faire la conversation. Fallait qu'il trouve un truc, n'importe quoi, à dire, et tant pis si cela ne rentrait pas dans son mantra « si c'est pas important, n'ouvre pas la bouche ».

« C'est bizarre, c'te soirée, je connais personne, pis... pis c'est bizarre. » se rattrapa t-il. Il allait lâcher qu'il serait célibataire dans quelques heures, alors que Harry était le pote de son futur ex. Mauvaise idée.

« Ça se passe mal avec ton copain ? demanda Harry, comme s'il lisait à l'intérieur de la tête blonde.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça? » sourit Draco. Il prit une gorgé, le temps de se donner le temps de réfléchir. Et puis merde. « Il m'est indifférent, je suis déjà seul dans ma tête... Être en couple, ça m'évoque rien, ça veut rien dire, ça a pas de sens. Lui dit pas, s'il te plaît, je le ferais moi-même. » rajouta t-il. Il s'emportait, sa langue se déliait et il n'avait pas besoin de son copain fasse un scandale devant une vingtaine de personnes. D'ailleurs, s'il le quittait à la fin de la soirée, qui le ramènerait chez lui ? « Je sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, je savais que j'aurais dû venir. »

Harry paraissait boire ses paroles, penché en avant et sa cigarette se consumant entre ses doigts. Puis ses yeux étaient trop verts pour la santé mentale de Draco.

« T'as quelqu'un ? finit par demander ce dernier, ayant assez parlé de lui.

\- Non. Ma meuf m'a plaqué y a deux semaines. »

C'était juste de la sociabilisation, pas du rentre-dedans. Draco maudit son pincement au cœur.

« Puis, avant elle, c'est mon copain qui m'avait largué. Ils disent que je suis un con impulsif qui passe son temps à s'énerver. C'est même pas vrai... Enfin seulement le matin, quand on me réveille. »

Surtout ne pas sourire. Puis, il n'y avait aucune raison de sourire.

« Je déteste aussi qu'on me réveille, ça me met de mauvaise humeur. » lâcha Draco, en même temps qu'un timide sourire.

Il se laissa engloutir par les yeux trop verts, la musique avait changé, un peu dans le genre électro. Puis Harry commença à lui parler de lui, de ses études, de sa vie loin de ses parents qu'il ne voyait que le weekend, de ses deux meilleurs amis qui passaient leur temps à se bécoter jusqu'à avoir les lèvres gercées – et il avait horreur de ça –, qu'il était accro aux paninis-kebab au grand dam de son porte-monnaie et des ses abdos. Fasciné, Draco buvait ses paroles, contemplait les lèvres carmines se mouvoir **(2)** et sa langue rose.

« ...C'est de la merde, on est d'accord ?

\- De... quoi ? »

Il ne l'écoutait plus, ses paroles n'avaient plus de sens, il y avait juste sa voix grave et ses cheveux en bataille que Draco voulait caresser. Plus Harry parlait, et plus Draco se surprenait à vouloir l'embrasser.

« Le dernier film qui vient de sortir au cinéma, c'est de la merde. »

Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais par réflexe il acquiesça. Cette technique marchait très bien quand il décrochait d'une conversation toujours acquiescer avec un air inspiré. Harry hocha la tête à son tour, avant de la renverser en arrière, offrant son cou au clair de lune.

« Parle-moi de toi, je fais que parler depuis tout à l'heure. »

Parler de lui, le seul sujet qu'il détestait. Draco resta quelques secondes silencieux, cherchant l'inspiration dans le pelage emmêlé du gros chien de Harry, qui se nommait Gryffon.

Puis la porte vitrée s'ouvrit, rompit le silence, la musique se déversa dans le jardin en même temps que la lumière.

« Hé, ben ? Vous faites contre soirée ou quoi ? Venez à l'intérieur ! » lâcha avec animation l'ami de Draco.

Leur moment de complicité était rompu. Mécaniquement, Draco se leva et, avant de rentrer, lança un regard à Harry, qui le lui rendit. Il lut quelque chose d'étrange, sans savoir le déchiffrer, puis retrouva la pièce enfumée. Il passerait un peu de temps avec son futur ex-petit-ami, avant de disparaître à nouveau sans bruit.

Dans un coin, certains jouaient, les manettes en main et au milieu du salon, deux blondes s'embrassaient.

« Tu faisais quoi ? »

Son ami l'enlaça par derrière, son contact était insupportable. Draco se détacha habilement, sans le froisser, faisant mine d'aller se restaurer.

« Je discutais avec Harry, il est cool. »

Sans aucun doute, taire le furieux désir qu'il avait d'embrasser le brun restait la meilleure chose à faire.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée, du coup ? demanda Draco par pure politesse.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi. »

Et il l'enferma encore dans ses bras. Draco s'exhorta au calme, à dépasser la sensation de dégoût. Vivement l'aube, tant pis il rentrerait à pied : dès qu'il franchirait le seuil de cette maison, il serait seul. Par pur réflexe, le blond lui caressa la main, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Harry et sa compagnie enrichissante. Il prit son mal en patience, fit bonne figure, rit à des supposées blagues – ou alors, il n'avait pas d'humour, ce qui était fort probable – et s'échappa dès que son ami partit aux toilettes.

Harry était revenu à l'intérieur peu de temps après que lui même soit rentré, mais il espérait vivement retrouver le brun. Comme un genre de rendez-vous secret juste sous le nez de son copain. Ça, c'était drôle. Comme quand il avait dit à son ami qu'il était une bête au lit... plus précisément un koala ou un paresseux **(3)** , sa tête déconfite lui avait valu un beau fou rire.

La port vitrée s'ouvrit, des cheveux blonds s'échappèrent par l'ouverture. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil dehors, son regard passa sur Draco, vide, néanmoins il flippa qu'elle aille prévenir son ami, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Mais elle referma la porte sans rien lui dire et sans lui jeter un autre regard.

Quand la lumière inonda le jardin une troisième fois, Draco se dit qu'il était bon pour une crise de jalousie et se composa un air impassible, pourtant ce fut Harry, tout sourire, qui apparut.

« J'ai ramené des cookies et du coca, tu goûtes avec un moi ? »

Finalement, le jeune homme avait renoncé à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur, et de refréner ce joli sourire niais naissant sur son visage.

« Quand ça parle de bouffe, je suis toujours là. »

Harry s'assit en face de lui, leurs genoux se touchaient, le cendrier et la nourriture formait comme un barrière entre eux.

« Tu m'as toujours pas parlé de toi. J'attends. »

Draco avala à moitié de travers. Le chien vint renifler son genou et goba quelques miettes tombées au sol.

« J'suis asexuel. »

Mauvaise pioche dans ses idées. C'était pas la meilleure chose à dire à un inconnu, puis il était las des explications vaines des autres, pourquoi s'évertuait-on à nier sa nature ? C'était pas son trip de se coller à un corps en sueur, point barre. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il se cala plus confortablement et repris un autre cookie, sa cigarette se consumait dans son autre main – fumait-il en permanence ?

« Explique-moi, ça a l'air fascinant. »

Oh Merlin, quelle merde.

« Le sexe m'intéresse pas. Je... Je trouve ça naze, j'ai plus intéressant à faire que d'avoir les doigts de quelqu'un quelque part chez moi ou d'aller m'enfoncer dans un orifice. Et puis, j'aime pas... j'aime pas la nudité, c'est moche un pénis et autant à être proche de quelqu'un, je préfère l'enlacer. Enfin je... oh c'est gênant. Pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça ? »

Harry le regardait comme un extraterrestre sur lequel il avait tout envie de savoir, ses yeux verts brillaient d'intérêt. Puis il explosa de rire.

« Putain, c'est génial ! Et tu ressens jamais l'envie de, enfin tu sais ? »

Draco secoua la tête. La seule envie qu'il ressentait, c'était d'embrasser Harry en ce moment même, et le reste du temps de manger de la bouffe grasse.

« Tu vois que t'es intéressant ! C'est génial ! »

Harry s'extasiait, Draco reprit son souffle, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en apnée. Enfin une personne qui ne lui répondait pas qu'il baiserait comme un lapin quand il aurait trouvé LA bite magique qui le ferait pleurer de bonheur.

« C'est sympa de pas me dire que je suis pas anormal, dit timidement Draco.

\- Chacun ses délires, hein. Tant que tout le monde respecte tout le monde et que c'est dans le consentement mutuel, j'accepte – autant que mon ouverture d'esprit le permet. »

Draco lui aurait écrit une ode à la reconnaissance. C'était ce type qui était génial ! Harry fixa à nouveau le clair de lune, sa paume d'Adam attirait irrésistiblement les doigts de Draco. Afin de s'empêcher de commettre quelque bêtise, celui-ci détourna son attention vers le salon. Il croisa le regard de son ami, il se força à sourire et l'autre lui répondit. Pitié, qu'il ne vienne pas.

Draco surprit le regard de Harry posé sur lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il, mi paniqué mi gêné.

Harry eut un sourire coupable, l'envie de l'embrasser revint encore plus forte. Il se sentait niais et débile dans le même temps.

« Rien. Ou... enfin, je suis content que tu sois là, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »

Et les battements de cœur de Draco de repartir de plus belle. Le sourire de Harry lui donnait envie d'écrire des poèmes.

« Moi aussi. »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les joues du jeune homme se colorer quelque peu. Vivement qu'il quitte son copain – combien avait-il dit cette phrase dans la soirée ? C'était le moment de le faire, Draco l'avait assez répété. Il était un connard, mais pas encore un connard adultère (et il risquait fortement de rentrer dans cette catégorie s'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer les lèvres tentatrices de Harry). Remonté à bloc, il se leva brusquement – Harry rattrapa le paquet de biscuits d'un vol plané – et le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

« Je reviens. »

Pourtant une fois à l'intérieur, le courage de Draco flancha. Son anxiété, tel une désagréable chenille, rampait à l'intérieur de son ventre et il fut à un cheveu de lâcher son verre en apercevant son – ex – copain.

« Faut qu'on parle.

\- Maintenant ? » s'étonna son ami, le joint dans la main, son portable dans l'autre.

Incapable de parler, Draco hocha la tête et guida son copain jusque dans la cuisine. Le blond s'adossa au comptoir, cherchant à mettre de la distance entre leurs deux corps. La présence de Harry lui manquait, ce qui émanait de lui était magique, et ses yeux verts y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

Il fit tourner son briquet aux motifs psychédéliques entre ses doigts, se sentant un peu bête.

« Je te quitte. »

Il retint un rire nerveux en voyant les yeux démesurément gros de son ex.

« Et avant de me demander pourquoi, ben... c'est comme ça. Un peu nul comme motif de rupture, je sais, mais, euh, désolé. C'est comme ça. P-Passe quand même une bonne soirée – ou ce qu'il en reste. » ajouta-il en découvrant les rayons du soleil voiler le ciel à travers les rideaux de la cuisine.

Draco fit attention à ne pas passer trop près de son ex quand il sortit de la pièce, il récupéra sa veste à l'entrée. Il était temps de partir, il était fatigué, rester dans le même lieu que son ex-ami s'insupportait et la chaleur de son lit l'intéressait plus que la compagnie de Harry, aussi captivante soit-elle.

Il retrouva la fraîcheur du jardin et le sourire rayonnant de Harry.

« Je m'en vais. »

D'ailleurs, comment allait-il rentrer ? Quatre heures du matin et des poussières... Pourvu qu'il puisse choper un Nimbus **(4)** insomniaque.

« Oh, tu veux pas rester un peu ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, l'appel de son lit se faisait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de se recevoir des gifles mentales de son oreiller. La déception était perceptible dans la voix de Harry. Et... depuis quand était-il si près de Draco ? Celui-ci releva les yeux de son smartphone, son Nimbus arrivait dans un petit quart d'heure, juste le temps pour fumer une clope et dire au revoir à Harry.

« Mais j'ai le temps de griller une dernière cigarette avec toi. » sourit Draco, le nez dans son écharpe.

Le sourire de Harry illumina à nouveau le jardin.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »

Flirtaient-ils ensemble – ou plutôt : qui se déciderait à faire le premier pas ? Ils flirtaient ensemble depuis que Draco était rentré chez Harry.

« Moi aussi. »

Harry était vraiment trop près, ou alors Draco s'était rapproché.

« Mon Nimbus arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Pourtant l'envie de partir l'avait quitté, remplacé par celle de goûter aux lèvres de son homologue. A force de se rapprocher, Harry ferait bien le premier pas, non ? Draco s'affolait. La séduction n'appartenait pas à son univers, être si près de Harry sans savoir quoi faire était une torture mentale. L'embrasser ou ne pas l'embrasser, telle était la question.

Le jeune homme finit par lui offrir un sourire tendre et doux.

« Stresse pas. »

Sa main chaude vint envelopper la joue de Draco, tandis que de l'autre, il l'attirait contre lui. Toute l'aura magique de Harry l'enveloppait, l'espace de quelques secondes, il se sentit exceptionnel. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du redbull et de la nicotine gauchement, Draco le prit dans ses bras, souhaitant que la magie s'éternise pour toujours. Le premier baiser était toujours le plus envoûtant.

Ce fut le chien de Harry qui les sépara en passant entre leurs jambes, cette fois-ci, Draco ne put retenir son rire nerveux. Maintenant, il ne savait plus où regarder ni quoi faire, ses mains tremblaient dans les poches de son manteau.

« Ça va ? demanda Harry, en lui caressant les joues.

\- Je suppose que oui. »

Merlin, qu'il se sentait horriblement gêné. Harry l'enlaça doucement, posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne blond.

« Stresse pas, tout va bien. »

Harry lui embrassa le front, et Draco se dit qu'il devait sans doute avoir raison. Il aurait aimé rester dans ses bras toute sa vie, son aura le protégeait et le rendait invincible. Son téléphone vibra, le Nimbus était là. A contrecœur, il repoussa doucement Harry.

« Je dois y aller. »

De nulle part – ou peut-être de la poche de son jean – Harry sortit un stylo et demanda que Draco lui note son numéro dans la paume de la main, il n'avait pas son portable sur lui. Avec amusement, Draco songea que le brun aurait tout aussi bien pu lui donner son numéro.

Il enlaça une dernière fois le jeune homme, respirant son odeur à plein poumon, priant à nouveau pour que le temps s'arrête. En vain. Il fit le tour de la maison et se coula avec délice à l'intérieur de la voiture chauffée. Et dans l'habitacle, résonnait une petite musique...

 _« You are the sun_

 _You are the only one_

 _My heart is blue_

 _My heart is blue for you... » **(5)**_

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _1/ Sous la lune bleue je te voyais_  
 _Sitôt que tu me prendras_  
 _Dans tes bras_  
 _Trop tard pour te supplier ou l'annuler_

 _The Killing Moon,_ Pavement

 _2/ Je suis pas très sûre de la grammaticalité de ma phrase, là..._

 _3/ Humour d'asexuel, ehehe_

 _4/ Mais si, cette merveilleuse compagnie qui fait concurrence aux taxis, vous savez ^^_

 _5/ Rock n roll queen,_ par un artiste, je sais plus lequel et j'ai pas envie de chercher

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, merci encore plus à celles qui laisseront des reviews


End file.
